tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/A pie a day...
Keeps Sunnys nagging away... Here is the next part of this Aube Sequel I never had a name for... Maybe you guys could come up with one! xD Enjoy! \o/ Dreams of the Past Julie pushed open a rickety wooden door and stepped out into the dazzling sunlight. Gulls squawked and the light danced off the waves. The smell of salt hung in the air and the small ship rocked alone in the middle of the ocean. She was on her way to High Rock, posing as a worker undercover to spy on the heroes that were trying to reach the last of the Blade Masters. If the group managed to do that, the Emperors last remaining heir would reunite the world and relight the fires of hope within the people. Julie turned and placed her lunch for later on a small but sturdy table by the entrance to below decks and grabbed a broom. She casually began to sweep the deck of the ship, edging her way closer to the squabbling group as she did so. Julie didn’t really pay much attention. It was mostly arguing about business and how to get to the temple once they’d docked in Camlorn. Instead she found herself watching the man stood next to them, looking like he loathed even being beside the group as much as she did. He caught her eyes for a second and Julie couldn’t help gasping quietly before hastily looking away. The Wood Elf continued to glare at her for a few more moments before storming off and leaning against the wall by the table with his arms folded. Julie smiled softly to herself as she continued her job. The Bosmer who glared at her with such…anger, was terribly burned. The entire left hand side of his face was completely covered, and you could see the burn running down his neck, clearly continuing to his chest. He had a Mohican of deep black hair and his piercing green eyes seemed to blaze with a hatred born from only the greatest of traumas and the roughest of lives. I wonder what happened to him? Julie thought, having half a mind to ask before a large splash caught the attention of Julie and the Bosmer both. Julie ran to the side where the splash had originated from and leered over the edge, concern spreading on her face. Black hair floated in the water attatched to the head of a very young and very skinny Elf. Just like the man who glared at her, this woman was a Wood Elf as well. Without thinking, Julie stood up on the railing and dived off the end of the ship. She swam over to the unconscious woman and shouted up to the ship. A rope was eventually thrown and Julie tied it around the young girls waist, securing her in place to be hoisted onto the ship. After a few minutes and audible panicked voices coming from the ship, the Bosmer from before finally peered back over the edge. “Little help?” Julie complained, kicking her legs to keep herself afloat and blowing the long red hair out of her eyes. The Bosmer smirked and threw the rope back in. “You look like you need it!” He sneered sarcastically as he began to heave and pull Julie out. She landed in a heap on the deck and swiftly stood up, running her hands through her hair. “About time…” She remarked before her gaze softened. “Thanks…” “No problem.” The Burned Man grunted, turning away and grabbing Julie’s apple off the table. “Set.” He added before vanishing below deck. “Julie!” She called back, extending her hand outwards. “And that was my apple…” The Dunmer sighed softly and glanced back, noticing the group she was tailing had begun to bicker with one another again now that the drama was over. She shook her head and stomped off to her quarters, pushing her door open. Julie howled in pain, finding herself tied to the mast of a grander ship. Its flag fluttered in the wind, bearing the emblem of the East Empire Trading Company. She bore several cuts, burns and new scars on her body from the excessive amount of torture she was put through in the few days she was on the ship. The people lashing her with a mace were drowned out by the mad laughter of one old man that had been causing all of the arguments between the group from the very first day they set off to find the assassinated Emperors last remaining heir. The man bore a long white beard and stood tall in his dark cloak and clothes. A wicked and crazed glint shone in his eyes as he waved his glass sword around and strutted about the deck. His laughter was pierced occasionally by the shrieks of protest from the two people Julie cared for most. One of the people was Set who was lay on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. He also looked worse for wear. The other was a Breton with fiery red hair, constantly running at the guards to try to protect Julie. She was making such an attempt now, running in front of them and taking the mace lashing herself… “Stop this Telemachus!” Maria pleaded her voice breaking. Telemachus sighed and shook his head, motioning for the guards to hold Maria as he stepped forwards next to Julie. The business man grabbed her cheeks in his hand and forced her to look at her friends, practically breaking her neck. “Do you two understand what she is!?” Telemachus spat, speaking for the first time in a while. Set groaned and pulled himself up to his feet. He grimaced and held onto his gut, still sore from the kicking’s he’d received. “Does it matter?” He asked weakly, stumbling forwards and giving Julie a pained smile. “I don’t care what she was in the past. She’s helped us. She stayed behind so we could get a-away from you and your b-bullshit.” Set wheezed, turning to fix his gaze on Julie and Julie alone. Maria nodded her head vigorously in agreement, trying to struggle free from the guards grip. “N-no m-matter what you say. It ain’t going to change the fact that Julie is my friend!” Telemachus smiled. This surprised and enraged Set who looked to him with confusion. “Oh, you think her name is Julie do you?” Telemachus asked, his smile growing wider. Set looked back to Julie. “I give you! Her soon to be ex friends, the second in command of the Rising Sun! The cult that murdered the Emperor and his family.” Telemachus paused to laugh crazily before slamming Julies face into the mast, causing her to scream out in rage. “Isn’t that right, Eilo?” Julie remained silent, her forehead leaning against the wood as her body slumped forwards. Julie gave in to the pressure and she began to sob uncontrollably. Telemachus smirked, basking in his victory a little longer before he cut Julies rope and left her there, lying on the floor. “Well. This has been very fun!” Telemachus gloated, his smirk turning into more of a smug grin. “But I have things to do. Guards!” He clapped, summoning several men to form an entourage. “Two of you keep an eye on my prisoners. The rest, follow me! We have an Empress to meet.” Telemachus and his guards left, leaving two to stand watch over the three battered and broken people on the deck. Set and Maria glanced at each other, quickly deciding it would be best to see their friend, despite her treachery. Maria seemed more adamant to stay, and for good reason. The two of them walked over and sat beside her, Set in the middle. Julie turned her head away, whimpering and sniffling. Set sighed, giving Maria a worried glance before she slowly nodded, and lay down on her back, holding Sets right hand. She quickly gave in to exhaustion and dozed off. “Eilo…” Set whispered, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Julie winced, turning to face the Wood Elf, every part of her aching uncontrollably. “J-julie. It’s Julie.” Set nodded, laying back himself. “I meant what I said back there. I don’t care what you did in the past. You helped us today. You gave yourself in for us. Whatever Tele can say about you, ain’t gonna change nothing.” Julie nodded weakly, her head hurting as she moved it. The salt in the air stung at her wounds as she curled up beside Set, shivering. “Why did he do this to you Eil-Julie?” Julie attempted a shrug, grunting in pain and quickly giving up on the idea. “H-he p-probably gets off on i-it…” She whispered. Her voice was hoarse from the strain of screaming and crying and the lack of little change in her routine for the past three days being stuck inside that small cell. Set chuckled at this. “Y’know…he probably had holes in his pockets.” A pained laugh erupted from Julie but was promptly cut off. “D-don’t make me l-laugh S-set! H-hurts…” Set nodded in sympathy, gently wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. He lay there, basking in the company for a while. “Well…” Set began, breaking the silence after a few minutes. “At least we know why his sword arm is so strong.” "Y-yeah..." Julie mumbled, noticing her vision growing hazier. She paused, pondering how to best word her thoughts. She decided to be quick and blunt. "L-look...M-maria...She 'likes' you...But I..." The Dunmer yawned, fighting off the threat of sleep for as long as she could. "But I...I do..." "Too..." She exhaled, as her strength finally gave out. Julie fell asleep, her head resting on Sets shoulder with her arm draped lazily over his stomach and a small smile on her face as she was freed from the torture for a little while. “I know…” Set whispered, gently stroking Julies hair and wondering if she even heard him. ~EoC~ Julie inhaled loudly, shooting up as she awoke from her dream. She had her arm draped over the mounded earth, exactly where his stomach would be if they were lying there together. She sighed wearily; rubbing her tear filled eyes and rose to a kneeling position. Julie placed one hand on top of the gravestone and the other by her lovers’ name. She bowed her head, looking sombre. “I was alone for so long.” Julie whispered. “Then you came into my life Set. You filled it with wonder and joy and…and a happiness I had never thought possible.” “Even with all the bad times. The jealousy. The fighting. The many adventures we all got into. I was still happy. I got through all those times. I held myself under all that torture and pain. I kept it together because y-you were there.” Julie paused, breathing deeply whilst she fought off the urge to cry again. “B-but now you are g-gone and I feel alone again, Set. I’ve raised our daughter right but she has reached th-that time in her life where she has to make her own way. Sh-she is so much like you my love. S-same hair, same e-eye. She has both our eyes you know? Y-you would be so proud…” Her arms trembled now that the quiet snuffling was making its way over the trickling sounds of the small stream. “What do I do now? I h-have nothing left to li-.” Julie raised her head, she stared at the name of her soulmate, watching it shimmer and dance through her tears. “P-promise me one thing Set. C-can you do that? For me? Promise…” “Promise me you’ll be there to meet me when I die…” Julie swallowed hard, standing up once more. She brushed herself down, wobbling slightly due to the weakness in her muscles. It seems she’d been asleep for more than a day this time. She turned her back to the grave and smiled for the first time in over a year. “Because I have a debt to pay.” ~EoC~ Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Aubeanic Reign